


Pamphlet

by quiet_wraith



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Activism, Gen, In-World Document, Other Countries - Freeform, Politics, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_wraith/pseuds/quiet_wraith
Summary: As Panem suffers under the yoke of its government, the rest of the world looks on, uncaring. Some, though, are not happy with the status quo. This is a pamphlet like many others, put up on fences and posts to inform a population about something they are all too happy to ignore. Like the rest, it goes completely unheeded. It is not foreign intervention that topples Snow in the end.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Pamphlet

_Is it wrong to begin with the Cataclysm? It is, of course, absurd to think that there is an unbroken line from the missiles of ‘85 to the “Hunger Games”, but it cannot be denied that North America crumbled more than any other continent in the aftermath of the Cataclysm[1]. When Panem arose from the ashes, its hapless neighbours became more and more squeezed by the year, and as rising sea levels ripped apart the Americas, their political situation was mirrored by their geographic one. Simply put, they were stuck with a powerful neighbour who could attack at any moment, and there was nobody around who could help them._

_Thus, one cannot blame them for feeling relief when Panem turned isolationist, refusing to as much as trade with its nearest neighbours[2]. They were too afraid of its guns and missiles being turned northwards, instead of inwards. Even as the Panem Rebellion was brutally put down and the “Hunger Games” - implemented, they were too afraid of the nuclear missiles to do anything, their reluctance to risk another Cataclysm forcing them into a position of total submission[3]. To the Eight Nations and their allies, the so-called Peacekeepers of Panem are a daily threat._

_But it is not so to the other countries, who are safe behind their oceans. They are content to ignore everything that happens in North America, as long as it does not endanger their economic interests in the North. Even as they condemn the “Hunger Games”, the most horrific and senseless atrocity the world has ever seen, they do nothing meaningful to help Panem and pretend that it does not exist.[4]_

_The question is - why? Why is the world content with the status quo? Why must the Eight Nations beg and plead the great powers for military aid for the beleaguered District Thirteen[5], and why does the world rest its hopes on that lonely city-state? And more importantly, why does the world not care that, so far, 1565 children have been publicly murdered by the government of Panem on live television?[6]_

-from _Panem and the World_ by Urquqolla Huamani

* * *

For those politicians who need it broken down into simple words, we have a brief list of questions for you to consider.

1\. Why are defectors so lauded when they repeat what we expect from them, and brushed aside the moment they ask for intervention or at least meaningful aid?  
2\. Why is Panem and its “Hunger Games” completely ignored in the press?  
3\. Why are the efforts of the Eight Nations to help District Thirteen brushed aside as a useless diversion when they are the only ones from the international community who aid Panem in any way, shape, or form and accept by far the largest number of defectors every year?  
4\. Why do various South American governments such as ours secretly fund smugglers with our tax money to bring goods and information - in and people - out, not providing any oversight and often letting them run off with the money, instead of having the Special Services, which we also fund with our taxes, do its job and provide meaningful aid?  
5\. Why is the publication of satellite images of Panem discouraged? Surely we do not wish to comply with Panem’s desires to keep their evil acts hidden from the world.  
6\. Why are the Eight Nations only helped by countries that have vested economic interests in North America?  
7\. Why do we ignore the sinkings of our vessels that enter Panem waters by mistake?  
8\. Why do we ignore threats from dictators in places such as Western Europe to start their own “Hunger Games”? They may be empty threats for now, but a lack of a response will result in them making good on their promises.  
9\. Why do we condemn Panem’s isolationism while simultaneously enjoying the riches of our country without consideration for the suffering of others?  
10\. Why are proposals for a unified international response to Panem brushed aside as ‘like something from before the Cataclysm’* without any meaningful explanation as to why it is unfeasible?  
11\. Why was Panem not mentioned even once during last year’s pan-American conference on smallpox and other infectious diseases? Even the little information we have makes clear that Panem is worse off in that regard than the remotest reaches of Western Europe.  
12\. Why do we honour the McCollum Non-Aggression Pact even though his government’s actions during the Panem Rebellion clearly constitute acts of aggressive war, which Panem forswore in the pact?  
13\. Why does our official national encyclopedia only dedicate two sentences to the “Hunger Games”?  
14\. Why has the government of Panem murdered 1565 children on live national television without our leaders doing a single thing to stop them?

* * *

*-see recording of Channel 1 from 19:36 January 6 of this year for this exact quote, both video and transcript available on the channel’s Web page.

Here they are - fourteen questions, for the fourteen districts of Panem our government has abandoned. Sources for all of them can be found in Huamani’s book, which is quoted above. It provides an in-depth look at the history of Panem through an international lens, from its roots as a paramilitary group in the immediate aftermath of the Cataclysm to the present day. The book is available in the public library system.

For those interested in learning more and perhaps even joining our efforts to help our northern neighbours, the Internationalist Party has various informative pamphlets, such as _Do We Need to Refound the United Nations?_ and _Smuggled Letters, Smuggled People_. They can be found in any local party office or read on our official Web page.

Freedom to Panem! Security to the Eight Nations! Peace and prosperity for all!


End file.
